plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyshooter
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = When played on Heights: This gets +2 / +2 . |flavor text = The youngest Peashooter ever to earn a pilot's license. Also the only Peashooter ever to earn a pilot's license.}} Skyshooter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 4 to plant, and has 3 /2 when first played. Its ability gives itself for +2 /+2 when it is played on a heights lane. It is the plant counterpart of Mountain Climber. Origins Skyshooter is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea, and an aviatrix. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "sky," referring to its special ability and "Peashooter," the plant this plant is a variant of. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description The youngest Peashooter ever to earn a pilot's license. Also the only Peashooter ever to earn a pilot's license. Strategies With Skyshooter can be a good alternative to Cabbage-Pult from mid to late game, however, as its sun cost is too high in the early stages, and as the game progresses, the opponent might have stronger fighters and tricks to destroy this plant easily. Although, it might come in handy when the opposing hero has nothing to counter this up, as its ability to increase stats when played on heights and in tandem with Torchwood, with its ability to increase strength for pea plants. Being a pea plant, combining this with The Podfather can give this plant an even higher amount of strength and health, on top of Skyshooter's boost from being planted on heights. Against This plant can potentially be a big threat, especially if used with Torchwood and The Podfather. Using Cakesplosion can take this plant out even if played on heights. Cuckoo Zombie also will take this out with one hit, even when on heights. Gallery File:Skyshooter stats.png|Skyshooter's stats File:Skyshooter bioHD.png|HD Skyshooter File:Skyshooter new card.png|Card File:Earning Skyshooter-0.png|The player earning Skyshooter after completing the 4th step in Green Shadow's Hero Quest File:Green Shadow Quest Pack.png|A Skyshooter on a Green Shadow pack File:Skyshooter silhouette.png|Skyshooter's silhouette File:Receiving Skyshooter.png|The player receiving Skyshooter from a Premium Pack File:GSPremiumPack.PNG|Skyshooter on Green Shadow's Premium Pack in the Store File:SSBoost.png|Skyshooter getting its stats increased, for being placed on a Heights lane File:54SS.png|5 /4 Skyshooter File:76Skyshooter.png|7 /6 Skyshooter File:TTSEffect.JPG|Time to Shine taking effect on Skyshooter File:SkyshooterAtt.JPG|Skyshooter attacking File:Skyshooter destroyed by Rocket Science.jpeg|Skyshooter being destroyed by Rocket Science File:SSDed.png|Destroyed Skyshooter skyshooting.jpg|12 /7 Skyshooter Old File:IMG 0162-1-.png|Skyshooter's old statistics File:Skyshooter silhouette.jpeg|Skyshooter's silhouette File:Receiving Skyshooter.jpeg|The player receiving Skyshooter from a Premium Pack File:Obtaining Skyshooter.jpeg|The player receiving Skyshooter from a Premium Pack File:SkyshooterBoost.JPG|Skyshooter getting its stats increased, for being placed on a Heights lane File:Chompzilla Hero Pack.jpg|Skyshooter in an advertisement for Chompzilla's Hero Pack Trivia *Skyshooter, Horse Bean, Sting Bean, and The Podfather are the only peashooting plants without "pea" in their names. *Skyshooter, Dandelion (from the Chinese version), Horse Bean, and Acespearagus are the only plants who have attended a flight school/piloting school. See also *Mountain Climber *Cabbage-Pult Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants